1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a backplane for a flat panel display apparatus, a flat panel display apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing the backplane for a flat panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display apparatus, such as an organic light emitting display apparatus or a liquid crystal display apparatus, is manufactured on a substrate having formed thereon a pattern including at least one thin-film transistor (TFT), at least one capacitor, and wires interconnecting the same for driving the flat panel display apparatus. Here, the TFT includes an active layer which provides a channel region, a source region, and a drain region and a gate electrode which is formed on the channel region and is electrically insulated from the active layer by a gate insulation layer.